Omicron
Like a tombstone standing in a shaded place that a bright light has yet to reach, Omicron is that broken pony that the world forgot. Always dreaming that the world is not as cold and callous that he has always known, he keeps pushing on hoping that one day he can truly find who he is. History The earliest memory Omicron has is his town on fire as dragons taking him away. He became a slave to a dragon that he has always been forced to refer to as "Master." Slowly, he let hate seep into his heart. Because of the creulty he faced, his world that he sees is a much darker view of how the world really is, a mystery that probably holds just as much fear as he is used to. When he became a slave, the first things the dragons did to him was break one of his wings so he couldn't fly away and branded him with the Omicron symbol, removing any chance he may get of having a cutie mark. Even His name is lost as the dragons had dug away who he was for who he is now. Seeing the cruelty his life portrayed, he knew that one day, he must be free, but he didn't know how, so he slaved away for 17 years, every day planning his escape. One day, he found the courage to lead a small band of slaves into battle against the slaver dragon that was his task master and escape, leaving a life of torture behind. Sadly, all the other ponies who helped him escape were recaptured or died during the attempt. As he entered this new world, he found that the new environment of peace was to much for him to take in. Rather than open up to those in Equestria, he closed himself up and began to wander as a lone figure moving from town to town as a wanderer. Apperance He is a dark teal pegasus with darker purple eyes and black scruffy mane, broken left wing, and a branded O for cutie marks. He is covered in deep scars and has a shackle on his back left leg that has been on so long that it is impossible to remove. He wears a bandage around his left wing to cushion it so it doesn't hurt. He began wearing a tail brace after freedom for an injury done to the mussles by his tail. He someimes responds by the nickname "O." Personality He is very much a lone wolf who shys away from traveling with others because of the fear that dragons could hurt the innocent while trying to get him. He is always angry at his past and tries to run, but it always seems to catch up with him. Though he is a very sorrowful pony, he can channel his feelings into music by singing. Even though he doesn't like being with others much, he is rather popular where he goes, but he leaves before trouble can come, seeing the world that he knew collide with the world he is in now. Equestria had changed him for the better in small way though. Before, he had no control over his emotions or feelings, but in his travels, he has learned to gain some self-control over his anger toward what he was, but still has walls to break through. Skills Over the years, he has gained a wide variety of skills to survive with, some being more shady than others. He had learned how to pick locks and pockets with ease and, if he needs it to survive, doesn't have much a qualm with it. He has learned to use feathers in his paralyzed wing as weapons, making metal barbed feathers for battle that he hides on the underside of the wing. Though he can't fly, he has learned how to glide rather well. He trained in hoof to claw combat while a slave as he built up to his escape. Though seemingly anti-social, he is a decent singer and becomes rather popular in towns because of his voice. Friends Slaves During his slave days, he had a few slaves he allowed to get closer to him than others. Sigma - A tan earth pony stallion with no mane who was very fast, nimble, and strong. He was the closest thing to a best friend Omicron had who was a slave. When Omicron escaped though, Sigma offered his services to capture O and bring him back in exchange for his own freedom. Zeta - A yellow pegasus mare who seemed to notice Omicron and he in turn seemed to like her. They began to hit off a relationship and she helped him in the escape attempt, but during the battle, she was injured and couldn't keep up. Her fate is unknown as to if she was killed from her injury or if she was recaptured by the dragons and taken back. Equestrian Citizens'' '' Though he doesn't want to admit it, there are a few ponies who have helped him and he feels a connection with. Swift Light - A scientist pony who showed him that not everyone is out to hurt him and has even opened his house to him on multiple occasions. Even then, after Omicron visits, Swift still finds some chemicals and tools missing from lock boxes and cabinets.'' '' Vile - A Zebra soldier in Luna's forces who sees him as another pony in need of defense. Sacranata - A female Earth Pony who noticed his singing talent and gave him some help and some breaks for concerts. He sees her more as a voice of reason. Ace Isuki - A grey Pegasus with white and black mane and has a Ace of Spades Card as his Cu tie Mark''' Sugarplum - A pegasus filly who is in a foster home. Reached out as a friend and helps him as he continues his journey Virtue Though he is a lonely wanderer, he is generous and caring, even though he does not stay around long enough to get attached. If he feels he is getting attached to a place or pony for to long, he moves on and tries to only pass back through when he needs to. His fear gets in the way of friendship, but he has a hard time braking those walls down. When the situation boils down, there is only one way to describe him. Broken. Split between two worlds and trying to become whole. Until he can, he doesn't know who he is or what his place is in the world. What Becomes of Him Omicron's story ties into the origins before Fallout Equestria. Little is known about him during the war. His broken wing did not allow him to make it above the clouds with the pegasai when they began the recall. He was instead selected and put in Stable 12 under Trottingham. While there, he had one child; an earth pony son named Gold Gunner. The rest of what becomes of him is rather obvious if one has read the "Ditzy Doo Chronicles." Follow his Journies Omicron's journal Alternate Universe Omicrons Time Lord Omicron - In one alternate universe. Omicron was a Time Lord known as the Teacher who was on par with the Master. After being defeated by the Doctor and a renegade Time Lord known as the Lunatic, he was imprisoned inside a chameleon arc as his new personality took on the form of Omicron, a musician who traveled Equestria. The Teacher returned because of a plan the Master had in effect. He promptly'' '' attempted to capture Equestria using the top musicians music as weapons while keeping the musicians hostage. After being defeated by a group of ponies who rose to stop him, they reverted him back to Omicron and worked with the musicians who he had betrayed, mending fences. In this universe, he marries the pony Fiddlesticks and lives the rest of his days out in peace. Equestria Girls Omicron - Omicron grew up happy enough in his home with his family. Life was good until one night he went into the wrong part of town. He was attacked by a gang that figured that, because he was alone, he would be good to push around and began attacking him. He tried to fight back but was severely hurt and scarred. Because of his new disfigurations, many students from his school seemed to shun him and many friends that used to hang around him grew distant. His low self esteem that came from his experience didn't help him either as he found himself slowly drifting into depression. His parents moved him to a new school for a fresh start, Canterlot High. There he found a new acceptance and found out he began to fit in despite his physical blemishes. He learned to defend himself better but avoided confrontation when necessary. He made a few friends and is doing well there. Omichibi - In this universe, his brother and him spend a lot of time just laughing and joking around. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Pegasus